


Unreasonably Adorable

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane is overwhelmed by how endearingly cute Erza is.





	Unreasonably Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing drabbles on tumblr? It's more likely than you'd think.

The guild was almost closed for the day. Lucy was helping Mirajane collect the glasses in the almost empty hall, with the few remaining members scattered idly around. 

Levy sat with Juvia, discussing a text both of them had read; Gajeel was beside them, tuning his guitar and muttering chords under his breath. Evergreen was braiding her hair before starting on Freed’s, and Max was sweeping up the debris from Gray and Natsu’s last brawl. Cana was passed out along the bar, and next to her slept a peaceful Titania. 

Erza was always beautiful, Mirajane could not think of a single person who would deny that fact, but looking at her now, with scarlet tendrils framing her soft features, face relaxed as she let out blissful snores, was a rare treat that Mirajane was extremely grateful for. There was a softness around Erza that had always been there; Mira had first noticed it during their teen years, as a reflection of her own vulnerabilities. It had made her want to protect the red head, a fact which had only grown along with them

“Are you okay, Mira?” Lucy placed the last of the glasses on the side, staring questioningly at her friend. 

“It’s just… Erza is so cute when she’s sleeping.” Mirajane sighs, the words slipping out with it. 

There’s a silence between them, and then a laugh bursts from Lucy’s lips. For a fleeting moment, Mirajane is hurt, but still Lucy catches it. She’s as observant as a writer is expected to be, and Mirajane isn’t sure if that’s a blessing or a curse.

“Sorry, Mira, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just… Erza is the strongest female wizard in the guild, maybe in the whole of Fiore. The mere mention of her name has disbanded guilds and won wars, and you just called her  _cute_. It just seemed slightly out of character for her, you know?” 

Mirajane smiled in response, and Lucy seemed happy enough with that. Internally though, Mira did not know what Lucy meant. Of course, Erza was powerful, and could be calculating and bold in both action and statement, but in that moment, Mirajane could not think of anything sweeter than the pink hue of her lips, or the gold flecks reflecting the light in her hair. 

And maybe one day, Mirajane thinks, she might be brave enough to tell her just that.


End file.
